Reunited
by Gleeaholic96
Summary: Kurt and Rachel head back to Lima for Mr. Schue's wedding. What will happen when they're reunited with their ex-boyfriends and the rest of the new directions?
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no, no are you _sure _that it's not animal based?" Rachel asked the flight the attendant who was clearly getting very annoyed.

"I am positive, ma'am. I _have_ been working on this airline for 15 years, serving this exact creamer so yes. I am _certain_." the flight attendant said with a plastered on smile that was beginning to falter. "Would you like anything else ma'am?"

"No that'd be it. Thank you." said Rachel.

"What about you, sir? Would you like anything?"

Kurt looked up from his laptop, "No thanks, I'm good." he said with a smile, silently apologizing for his friend's behaviour.

The flight attendant then pushed the refreshments cart further down the aisle to the next passenger.

"Honestly, she really shouldn't be a flight attendant if she doesn't know how to deal with people properly." Rachel muttered to herself.

"Well you did make her spend 15 minutes-"

"Shut up, Kurt" she snapped in return.

"Just saying." Kurt said and returned his attention to his laptop. Rachel was like this since they left the apartment 5 hours ago, which means Kurt has basically been trying to stay out of her way for four hours and fifty-five minutes. He guesses he could understand why she'd been so cranky considering the fact that they were going back to Ohio for the first time since Grease for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pilsbury's Valentine's Day wedding. She and Finn hadn't exactly parted on good terms the last time they'd seen each other and now they were going to have to spend a weekend with each other and even perform a song together. Honestly, he didn't think she would've even come if Mr. Schue himself hadn't called and asked them personally.

Kurt began checking his email and saw a new message from Isabelle. He opened it quickly, wondering if he'd forgotten to do something before he'd left work the previous day.

"_Hey Kurt! We miss you here at work already. __ Just wanted to wish you a safe flight and good luck with everything. Don't drink too much at the wedding now, we all know how THAT usually ends. Bye!"_

Kurt didn't know what he'd done to get a boss as amazing as Isabelle. She was nice, firm-but-fair, not to mention the fact that she'd given him the courage to get up and call Blaine on Thanksgiving.

Blaine…

He was going to see him this weekend as well. He wasn't dreading it or anything like how Rachel was dreading seeing Finn. After all they DID spend Christmas together. He was certain that he'd mostly forgiven Blaine for what he'd done but still, he can never look at him in the same way again. Never be in the same room with him without remembering that he'd been intimate with someone else. When he told him that night in NY his heart dropped to his feet. He knew something was wrong and he'd hoped and prayed that it wasn't that. But obviously he didn't pray hard enough. He felt as if his whole world had been turned upside down. How could Blaine do that to him? Did everything that happened in the past two years mean absolutely nothing to him? He just couldn't understand.

And then Christmas came and Blaine was the normal, goofy, charming Blaine that Kurt had fallen in love with. And what he'd said to Kurt when they were hanging around the ice-skating rink, that they'd always be there for each other even if they weren't together, he said with such sincerity that he knew it was true. It made him question whether or not he really wanted to get back together with Blaine. Of course at the time when he'd told him he was convinced that it they'd never be able to get past that, but the way he, Blaine and his dad had spent Christmas together as a family, it made him think.

Now that got Kurt to thinking about his dad. He could barely think about it without tearing up. Why must the worst things happen to the best people? Why couldn't murderers get heart-attacks or terrorists get prostate cancer?! (Okay, he knows that some probably did but that was beside the point). The point was that his dad was a good man, an amazing father and husband. Why did he have to get prostate cancer?

His frustration must've shown on his face because Rachel suddenly leaned over and asked him, "Hey, you ok? Sorry I've been a bit of miser."

"No, no it's not you. I'm just thinking about my dad and stuff."

"Oh, you know you shouldn't worry too much. Since they caught it early he has a really good chance of getting through it."

His dad had said the same thing to him when he'd told him at Christmas in an attempt to make him feel better. It didn't then and it still didn't when Rachel told him. However, he figured Rachel had enough to stress about so he said, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Rachel" with a small smile.

"Anytime Kurt." she replied with the first smile he'd seen on her face since they left while she reached out and held his hand.

This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's dad and one of Rachel's dads were waiting for them outside of the departure lounge.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at the glee club meeting. Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that again." Rachel said with a smile. No matter what she said, Kurt knew that she missed glee club and all of their friends just as much as he did. She gave Kurt a huge bear hug and then went to hug her dad.

"Hi dad!" Kurt exclaimed as he went to hug his father. Even though he just saw him two months ago, it felt as if they hadn't seen each other in years. He had to try his hardest not to cry.

"Hey Kurt." his dad said into his hair. "How was the flight?"

"It was okay, surprisingly good for coach actually. There were no screaming children or sloppy guys drooling on me so I'd call that progress."

His dad chuckled. "Come on kid. Let's get you home."

When Kurt got home Carole was busy in the kitchen making dinner while Finn was at the table concentrating on some papers he had in front of him. They both looked up at the same time, saw he was there, and in the next second he was almost trampled by his step-mom and step-brother.

"Kurt! How are you sweetie? How was the flight? Give me a couple of minutes to finish up dinner and then you have to tell me all about New York and school and everything!"

"Yeah dude, it's really good to have you home. We missed you like crazy." Finn said with a huge smile on his face.

"I missed you guys too, so much." Kurt then said, holding back tears and then they had one of those big, cliché group hugs that were just a little bit too tight.

"Okay, Kurt looks like he's having some trouble breathing so maybe we should let go now." said his step-mom thankfully.

Like Carole said, dinner was ready a couple of minutes after he'd arrived. He never realised how much he'd missed Carole's cooking until then.

"So what were you working on when I came in Finn?"

"Oh, the set list for the wedding. I'm trying to decide who should sing what."

Oh yeah! He'd almost forgotten Finn had taken over glee club while Mr Schue was away.

"How's glee club going by the way? Sorry about you guys losing sectionals. I'm sure you were fantastic." Kurt said. His brother's gaze dropped to his potatoes. Clearly Finn was still disappointed about the whole thing.

"It's going fine I guess. Everyone's still a little bummed about not going to regionals but we still do weekly assignments and everything."

"You should've seen them at sectionals Kurt. They were amazing!" Carole added. "I keep telling Finn he should be really proud of himself."

Finn cracked a smile and slightly blushed at the praise.

"But enough about me. How's New York and NYADA?"

Kurt then proceeded to tell his family about his new home. Like all of his new overly driven classmates and how he and Rachel went for walks every other Sunday in Central Park. He pretended not to notice how his brother's face slightly dropped at the mention of Rachel, but he tried to talk about the other things instead.

After dinner he and Finn were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

"So I was thinking," Finn started and he looked a bit hesitant. "maybe you and Blaine could do a duet at the wedding. I mean if it's ok with you of course. I mean, your voices just sound so well together but if it makes you uncomf-"

"It's okay Finn." I interrupted, trying to stop his rambling. "Blaine and I are friends. I don't think it'd be weird if we did a duet. And it IS for Mr Schue." and as he said it out loud he began to believe it himself. He and Blaine were mature adults. He was sure it wouldn't be a problem to just sing together.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks man, you're the best." And he went to lie down in his bed.

"And don't you forget it." Kurt replied with a grin and went to turn off his light.

The next morning Kurt woke up in a bit of a panic. It took him a while to realize that he was back in his old bed in Lima and not in New York. After he'd gotten his breathing under control he looked at the clock and threw a pillow over to Finn.

"Finn! Get up or we're going to be late!" They were supposed to meet at the school at 10:00am to discuss as well as have final practices for the performances and it was already 9:15am.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he responded.

Kurt then headed to the bathroom to start getting ready. After he'd showered and done his hair he put on a pair of slim trousers, a white button down shirt, and a grey waistcoat. He then went to the living room to wait for Finn. Finn came down a few minutes afterward, looking a bit frazzled.

"Hey, have you seen a messenger bag anywhere?"

"You mean one other than the one that's on your shoulder?" Kurt asked in response.

Finn looked down at his side and smiled sheepishly, "Oh…yeah. Thanks man. Okay you ready?"

"Yes, I have been for the past ten minutes now."

"Oh be quiet." Finn said playfully. "Mom, we're leaving now!"

"Bye kids! Have fun." Carole responded from the laundry room.

They then headed to the car and started the drive to WMHS.

"So is everyone back? Or is it just myself and Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, everyone came back. Well except for Puck. He's been here since Christmas. Nobody wanted to miss Mr Schue's wedding. After all he did for us how could they?"

True, Kurt thought. Mr Schue was like a father to them. He knows he wouldn't miss his wedding for anything.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the mostly empty school parking lot.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked.

"Some sort of school holiday. None of the schools in Lima are opened, so we have the school to ourselves today."

As they made their way to the choir room they could hear the chatter getting louder and louder. He could easily hear Rachel's voice from where they were. Leave it to her to be perfectly punctual. It was actually a quality Kurt really loved about her.

When they stepped into the room, Mercedes shouted, "KURT!" Suddenly it was a race to see who could knock him over first. Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Quinn and even Santana gave him huge hugs. Puck slapped him on the back a little too hard. Artie and Sam fist bumped him. And Mike gave a miss-me-high-hit-me-low five. And then Blaine looking as gorgeous as ever gave him the warmest hug and the room basically dissolved around them. Even after what happened, Blaine's touch always had that effect on him. He then pulled back and looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes and that dopey grin like he was his favourite person in the world. Kurt wished he wouldn't do that because he knew he wasn't, at least not anymore.

"Hi Kurt!" he said finally. "It's really good to see you." His eyes then raked over his whole body. "You look amazing."

Kurt blushed, silently cursing his pale skin. "Thanks, Blaine. It's good to see you too. And so do you by the way." And he wasn't lying. He was wearing a black short-sleeved button down shirt and red pants which hugged him in _all_ the right places. His heart-beat actually picked up a little bit.

"Alright, alright ok everybody settle down." Finn then said. Kurt was a bit surprised with how much authority he put into his voice.

Kurt went and took a seat between Blaine and Rachel.

"Okay first things first, Kurt, Rachel, would you please stand up?"

They both stood up looking a little confused.

"For those of you who don't know this is Kurt and this is Rachel." Finn said gesturing to each of them respectively. Kurt then got a proper look at the group and realized they were a few faces he didn't recognize. A pretty girl wearing a newsboy hat, another pretty blonde girl, an attractive mixed boy, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl in the hat, and another handsome boy with brown hair that almost fell into his eyes. Actually, the blonde girl did look a bit familiar…

"They're like… glee club royalty." Finn continued. "Right now they're studying at the performing arts school NYADA in New York but they came down especially for the wedding."

"They're lucky. Because if they missed this like they skipped out on the holidays I would've gone all Lima Heights on their sorry asses." Santana remarked. It's good to know some things never change Kurt thought with a smile.

Kurt and Rachel took their seats.

"Okay now back to business. I've finalised the set-list for the wedding. Artie, Mike, Sam, Joe, and Puck, since you had that whole boy band thing going on for you at prom, I though you could do This I Promise You by N Sync." The guys all nodded, whooped and gave each other high-fives.

"Damn straight!" said Puck.

"Troubletones, well with Quinn and Tina included, I thought you guys could make a special appearance and do Crazy in Love by Beyoncé."

Mercedes jumped in with, "Oh _hell_ yes!" and high-fived the other girls.

He then turned to Rachel. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Rachel… I umm, thought you could do the Power of Love for the bride and groom's first dance, if you want to of course." There was a bit of an awkward silence as everyone remembered that was the song she wanted to sing at their own wedding.

"Of course." She said after a while. "How could I turn down a Celine Dion song?" and forced a smile. She then looked over at Kurt and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Kurt and Blaine, you guys will be doing Endless Love, the Lionel Richie and Dianna Ross version."

Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement but on the inside Kurt was freaking out. It was one of the most romantic songs of all time and he was supposed to sing it with his ex-boyfriend. Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward at _all_.

"Marley, you'll be doing A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson."

"Whoa, whoa, back the hell up. How come Marley gets to sing that?" the blonde girl questioned angrily. "I believe I should be the one who gets that solo. I mean, who's to say she won't just zone out again?" The other girl's face flushed and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Alright Kitty, that's enough." Finn said in a warning tone.

However, Kitty wouldn't let up so she and Finn launched into a long and heated argument.

Blaine leaned over suddenly and Kurt jumped a little bit in his seat. "Let me give you a run-down of the new kids." He whispered. "The blonde who looks like she going to claw Finn's face off, that's Kitty.

"Oh yeah I remember her. I think I met her before I left." Kurt suddenly remembered. "She's Coach Sue's new right-hand woman right?"

"Yes, that's her. She's like a mixture of all of Santana's, Quinn's and Rachel's worst qualities."

"Wow, she must be a nightmare then." Rachel added.

"Well, let's just say that she's one of those persons who we hope has some good in her _way _deep down inside."

Kurt and Rachel shake their heads simultaneously.

"The girl wearing the newsie, that's Marley. She's a real sweetheart, with the voice of an angel. However, her slip-up was what cost us sectionals." Blaine said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kurt couldn't imagine how it must've felt to lose at sectionals. _Sectionals_. He knows that Rachel would've probably gone mental.

"Yeah we heard about that. We're sorry Blaine." Rachel said.

"Yeah it's okay. I guess. Okay the one trying to calm Kitty down, that's Ryder. On the outside he seems like your typical jock, but he actually has a pretty amazing voice. Sound familiar?"

Rachel suddenly became very interested with the zipper on her skirt.

"Okay, yes. Go on." Kurt said, trying to get a change in conversation.

"Right. Now lastly we have Jake, Puck's younger brother. He was a bit of a player when he first started but he sort of eased up a bit since he joined glee club. Now he, Ryder and Marley are currently in a bit of a love triangle. But then again, I think Kitty likes Jake as well so I guess that makes it a love quadrilateral."

Kurt chuckled at this statement. He couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Blaine. Maybe the duet won't be so bad after all.

"Okay. Now for the final song, we're all going to sing Somebody to Love, considering that it's one of Mr Schue and Ms Pilsbury's favourites. Is everybody okay with that?" Finn asked while looking directly at Kitty, as if daring her to object again. She just rolled her eyes in response. "Okay good. You guys have an hour to look at your individual songs and then afterwards we'll meet back here and practice somebody to love." Finn said as he started handing out sheet music to everyone.

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a small smile. "Well, let's go practice."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Kind of just found out I should write an author's note. So yes, thank you to all of those who read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I wish I could just hug all of you :D This is my first fan-fiction so bear with me if it has some faults here and there. I try to make it as accurate as possible to do the show justice, but if you see me make a mistake, don't hesitate to pull me up on it. Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it _

_I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters! _

Kurt and Blaine decided to practice outside in the courtyard. However, when they got there and Kurt realised that that was where Blaine had serenaded him three times before, he wasn't so sure that it was such a good idea anymore. He remembered when he had come to say goodbye to him with the Warblers, when he'd sung It's Not Unusual as a sort of audition for the New Directions and lastly when he'd sung It's Time to him not more than a few months ago, as his way of telling him that he should go to New York. Thinking about that last one hurt a little bit more than all of the rest.

"So I was thinking I could do the Lionel Richie part…if you're alright with that." Blaine said suddenly, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Of course I am! I was basically born to sing the Diana Ross part." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Great. Let's try harmonizing it then."

Kurt could see why Finn wanted them to sing a duet. Their voices always blended so flawlessly together, and this song was no exception. Their voices sounded as if they were made to complement each other. Kurt tried his best not to focus on the lyrics at all (which wasn't a problem at all because he knew that song by heart by the time he was ten) for fear that he might burst into tears at the tragedy of it all. Blaine on the other hand had no problem really getting into the song. He always sang with such emotion, as if he was really telling Kurt that he was his endless love.

As they finished singing the last line Blaine looked up at him, his eyes framed with his thick, dark lashes, and they just stayed like that. Looking at each other, until Kurt finally tore his gaze away from him and cleared his throat.

"Well, that was a good first practice." He said.

"I thought it was perfect." said Blaine, his voice a bit thick with emotion. "You were amazing as always."

"Thanks," the older boy replied, blushing at the complement. "You weren't too bad yourself." And he nudged Blaine's knee with his playfully.

"Actually even though I didn't think you couldn't get any better, you did. NYADA must really be a good school."

Kurt suddenly remembered that Blaine was interested in going there as well and asked, "Oh yeah, how's the application process coming along?"

"It's going really well actually. Ms Pilsbury said with my grades, the lead in West Side story, nationals, all the clubs I joined and being student body president that I actually have really good chances of getting in." Blaine said while grinning to ear.

"Great," said Kurt, trying his best not to sound jealous. "I'm really happy for you." And he honestly was. He knew if anybody really deserved to be at NYADA it was Blaine.

"Thanks. And Kurt?" he turned to look at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm really looking forward to going to school with you again. I've missed you so much over the past few months."

Before he could help himself he reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand. It warm, soft and seemed to mould and fit exactly with his, just like he remembered.

"I've missed you too Blaine." He said and then took a breath. "Okay, let's run through it one more time and then we can go back and show everybody how amazing we are."

He reluctantly released Blaine's hand and they went through Endless Love again.

Kurt and Blaine actually got a standing ovation after they presented their performance to the rest of the club. Sugar actually looked as if she had tears in her eyes.

Finn came forward then. "Wow guys that was awesome!"

They nodded in thanks and went to take their seats.

"Okay guys, let's run through Somebody to Love and then that'll be it for the day."

Finn and Rachel were singing the lead on this one, as they had all those years ago. Kurt could tell they felt uncomfortable at first, but as the song went on they gradually just got themselves lost in the music and seemed to forget all about their differences.

Doing that song brought back so many memories for Kurt. They had performed it at Invitationals in that first year of the glee clubs life. As he reminisced he realised how different things were then from how they were three years ago. At that time he thought that he'd never have that perfect high school relationship where he got to hold his boyfriend's hand as they walked through the halls, or where he got to slow dance at his prom. If only he'd known that a year later he'd be doing all of that stuff with an insanely gorgeous guy who genuinely cared about him. And for that, Kurt would always be grateful. Even if though he and Blaine hadn't worked out in the end, they would always have high school which was (at least the last half of junior year and senior year) the best time of his life.

As the song came to an end, Kurt looked over at Blaine and was slightly surprised to find him staring back at him with a sad smile on his face. He wondered if he was thinking about the same thing.

"Guys," Finn said. A small smile appearing on his face. "I think we're ready for the wedding."

Whoops and hollers emerged from all around the room.

"Okay remember, the wedding starts at 3 so everyone has to be there by 2:45."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Puck exclaimed excitedly.

_Okay guys, what do you think? The wedding will be in the next chapter. Review, follow, favourite :D_

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again my fellow Gleeks! Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you again for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. They just make my heart sing :D Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. School reopened this week and I've been a bit busy. But here it is! Chapter 4 **___

_**I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters. If I did Klaine would have wayyy more make out scenes ;)**_

Kurt woke up the next morning in a really good mood. He _loved _weddings. It wasn't just the whole design and planning part of it all that he liked which he admittedly liked A LOT. He also loved the whole magic and romance of it all. The bride's and groom's faces when they saw each other as the bride made her big entrance as well as the heartfelt and personal wedding vows made Kurt feel as if his heart was going to burst from all of the love. He couldn't help but remember the morning of his dad's and Carole's wedding and how he felt the same excitement and giddiness.

The morning seemed to fly by and before they knew it, Finn and Kurt had to start getting ready. Kurt was ready before Finn, which was a bit surprising considering he had to do his lengthy hair and skin routine. He looked in the mirror and for a final check. All of the glee guys were wearing basically the same thing, a simple black tux with a light blue bow tie and a white boutonniere. However Finn wore a light blue boutonniere since he was the best man. Afterwards, he sat on his bed and read his most recent copy of Vogue while humming the Canon in D to himself as he waited for his brother. A few minutes later Finn emerged fully dressed except for his bow tie which he seemed to be having problems with.

"Here let me help you with that." Kurt said, realizing they were never going to leave if he didn't have any help.

"Thanks man."

As he begun to tie the bowtie he automatically thought about all of the times he'd done this exact thing for Blaine, which as expected made him a little sad. It must've shown on his face because Finn suddenly asked, "Hey, why the long face? You love weddings. You should be bursting from happiness."

"Yeah, I know. It's just tying your bowtie reminded me of a certain bowtie wearing hobbit." Kurt admitted.

"He's really sorry about what he did you know Kurt. Like, the first few days after the break-up he was a wreck. I heard even stopped gelling on the weekends." He said that last bit with an overly incredulous look on his face. Kurt easily laughed at this. It amazed him how brotherly Finn was to him, trying to make him feel better when he was sad.

"But seriously though," he continued, face suddenly serious again. "I think he really regrets what he did."

"I know, I know. He's only apologized to me like a thousand times. It just still hurts I guess."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I mean, every time I see Rachel it's like line-backer rams me in my gut." Finn's face noticeably dropped.

Kurt felt bad for his brother. He knew Rachel would probably kill him if she knew he told him but he said, "She misses you, you know."

Finn's head snapped up at his, "Really? Did she say that?"

"Yes, she did. You were her first love Finn of course she's going to miss you."

He smiled a small smile then sighed audibly. "Okay, well let's get going. It's two fifteen."

His dad and Carole were already waiting on the living room, ready to go. The family then got in the car and drove to the chapel.

They got to the church at two forty-five on the dot and Finn stated that he had to go and find Mr Schuester.

"Okay, dude. Wish me luck." Finn said, sounding slightly nervous.

"You'll be fine Finn. All you have to do is stand there." Kurt stated, trying to calm his brother.

"Yes. Okay. Just stand. Oh, and the glee club is supposed to be sitting in the two pews in the front. Could you make sure everyone-"

"Yes, yes Finn. Got it."

He nodded appreciatively and was beginning to leave to go and find Mr Schue when he ran into Rachel. She looked gorgeous Kurt thought (he was gay not blind).

"Hello Finn." Said Rachel, a bit too formally.

"Hi Rachel." Finn replied and before he caught himself he rushed out "You look beautiful."

Rachel blushed easily. "Thank you Finn. You look very handsome yourself." She then smiled the one of the first genuine smiles Kurt had seen on her face since they arrived back in Lima.

Finn then smiled in thanks. He suddenly remembered what he was doing before and went to go find the groom.

Most of glee club was already there waiting in the area right outside the double doors that led into the chapel. But, of course, Kurt's eyes instantly rested on one curly-haired individual. Blaine looked amazing in his tux. Even though everybody was basically wearing the same thing, to Kurt, Blaine seemed to wear it better than everyone else. His tux was well tailored and fit him in _all_ the right places. His hair had a little less gel in it than usual so you could actually see some of the curls. He suddenly spotted Kurt and oh, there was that smile again, the one that could turn Kurt into a melted puddle of feels.

"Hey Kurt! You ready for tonight?"

"What? Oh! Uhm…yeah I'm ready." Kurt replied to his devilishly handsome ex.

He noticed that Blaine was extra happy as well. "Man, I just love weddings. They're just so romantic and sweet. My favourite part though would have to be when the bride and groom look at each other as the bride just comes in. It's like you can literally_ feel _their love."

Kurt then wondered if someone upstairs was having a really good laugh right now.

"Yeah, that's my favourite part too." Kurt replied, trying his best to mask his pain.

At that moment Artie and Joe rushed in, trying to catch their breaths.

"Sorry we're…late…missed…handicapped…bus." Artie puffed.

"Okay is everyone here now?" Kurt asked loudly so everyone could hear.

"YES." They all replied in unison.

"Ok, let's head inside then."

In a few minutes they were all seated. The church was decorated nicely with light blue accents here and there. A while later Mr Schue came in with Finn by his side. It was obvious that he was nervous. Kurt really hoped he wouldn't collapse in front of the priest. Finn, however, looked a bit more put together than he was when he first got there so it seemed as if Kurt's advice worked. Mr Schue on the other hand looked as if he was about to have a stroke.

Luckily it was only a little while after that the band (the same school band that they had at Mckinley he noted) began to play "Here Comes the Bride". The doors opened slowly and Ms Pilsbury walked in with an old man with greying red hair on her arm who Kurt assumed was her father. Her dress was a simple yet tasteful white flowing gown which pleasantly surprised Kurt. Ms Pilsbury didn't have bad taste in wedding gowns at all. At that moment Kurt turned his head quickly, to look at Mr Schue's face. It was as if all of his nervousness melted away as soon as he saw his bride. He looked at her with the biggest smile on his face and with so much love Kurt thought he was just going to drown in his feels. He then looked back to Ms Pilsbury and saw she was wearing the exact same expression on her face. It was then that he noticed that Blaine was doing the same thing, looking quickly at the bride and groom alternatively. He one of those "omg they are so adorable" smiles on his face. He then looked across the aisle, found Kurt staring and smile even wider. Kurt thought his heart was going to give out at that moment. Hesmiled back at Blaine and then refocused his gaze to the front where Mr Schue had just taken Ms Pilsbury's hand.

The ceremony didn't last that long. Of course during the vows Kurt had to casually wipe away a tear or two. He was such a softie for these things. The priest then declared them as husband and wife and Mr Schue kissed Ms Pilsbury gently. Of course this gained a lot of applause from the congregation, as well as a few wolf calls and whistles from the glee club (well mainly Santana and Puck). The couple pulled away from each other and proceeded to make their way down the aisle, arms linked.

Everybody got up then and proceeded to make their way to their cars so that they could drive to the reception that was being held at the country club. Kurt made his way to his dad's car and saw Burt and Carole already there waiting for him. Finn was going to ride to the reception with Mr Schue. His dad asked him what he thought of the wedding and Kurt truthfully answered, saying that he loved the decorations and the dress and everything.

"Okay, well let's get this party started!" his dad said cheesily as he began pulling out of the church parking lot.

Kurt shook his head, and then smiled to himself. He loved the wedding; he just hoped the reception would be just as good, because with the glee club, you just never knew.

_**Well, there it is. I decided to do the reception separate because there's just so much to write! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update again soon **____** Follow, favourite, review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi guys! School's been a bit hectic so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter :D**_

By the time the Hummel-Hudsons got to the reception the toasts had already started. Kurt made his was to sit at the table with the rest of the glee club. There was an empty seat next to Blaine and he took it. Suddenly it was Finn's turn to make a toast as the best man.

He stood up hit and his knife awkwardly against his glass and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered the similar scene from the Princess Diaries when Mia broke her glass. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Schuester, I've been wondering for weeks what I was going to say when this time came. I just want to let you know that on behalf of the glee club, and I of course, we are so happy for you and Ms. Pilsbury. I mean you're like a father figure to most of us. Even with all of the pregnancy drama, cheating scandals and sexuality questioning-"this successfully elicited laughs from our table as we knew just how drama filled our little club was. "you stuck with us and never gave up on us. We are so glad you found someone who makes you so happy, and I know I hope that one day I can be as lucky." At that he actually looked down directly at Rachel. She was stunned for a while and then looked away quickly, face reddened. He then looked back to the couple. "Congrats you guys. We love you and wish you many happy years together." He raised his glass and smiled. Everybody raised their glass in agreement.

"And now I believe it's time for the bride and groom's first dance." Finn said after taking a sip from his glass. Rachel then started to get up to make her way to the stage. She looked as if she was about to fall apart. Kurt whispered in her ear quickly, "It's ok. You can do this. Just…don't look at him while you're singing and you should be fine." She only nodded in response. After taking a deep breath she walked over and got on stage.

The music started and Mr Schue took Ms Pilsbury's hand and led her to the dance floor. Rachel started singing and Kurt realised in all the years he'd known her he'd never heard her sing with as much emotion as he did then. He could tell she was fighting the oncoming tears. It was too much for her. By the look on Finn's face he could tell he was thinking the same thing as well. The couple continued to sway in the centre of the dance floor and in about the middle of the song other couples began to get up and join them as well. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to find Blaine standing up, hand outstretched and looking slightly nervous. "Would you like to dance?" he asked with a bit of a shake in his voice. He thought Kurt wouldn't want to and he'd be shot down as he was clearly shocked when Kurt took his hand and nodded with a smile in response. Blaine then smiled his signature billion dollar smile and led Kurt onto the dance floor. Blaine then put his hand on Kurt's waist and clasped his other hand with Kurt's and they began to sway like the couples surrounding them. Kurt always loved dancing with Blaine, especially when he led. He never felt awkward or clumsy (which he most certainly was). He always thought to himself that Blaine was a good enough dancer for the both of them. He smiled at the thought and the Blaine asked with his own smile on his face, "What are you smiling at?"

"The fact that if you weren't so good of a dancer I'd probably be awkwardly stepping on your feet all of the time."

He laughed. "That's not true. I think you're an incredible dancer. Do I need to show you the 4 minutes video again?" He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Kurt blushed. "No, no, no. No need to bring that out of the archives."

Blaine laughed again. It wasn't until then that Kurt had realised how much he'd missed that laugh. In fact he just missed Blaine. He missed everything about him. He missed seeing him every day. He missed watching Disney movies and musicals with him. He missed picking out his outfits. He missed playing in his curls when he had little to no gel in his hair. He missed cuddling with him. And of course, he missed kissing him. He realised whether or not they'd be together he couldn't wait until he came up to New York in the fall. Maybe they could just go back to being best friends like they were at Dalton before they got together.

Too quickly the song ended and Rachel hurried off the stage and went out the doors.

"Wow that must've been hard for her. That was what she was going to sing to Finn at their wedding right?" Blaine said eyes full of concern for his friend.

"Yeah it was." Kurt said then sighed. "I'll go talk to her". Blaine then let go of him and Kurt tried to ignore the fact that he immediately missed the warmth of his hands on his body.

By the time Kurt got outside, Rachel was in full on sobbing mode. She looked like a drowned racoon, but Kurt decided not to tell her that. He put an arm around her shoulder and led her to sit down on the outdoor bench. She then rested her head on Kurt's shoulder and let it all out. Kurt just rubbed small circles in her back and whispered comforting things into her ear in an attempt to calm his friend down. She began to pull herself together after a few minutes.

"It was too much." She said finally. "I should've never agreed to sing it."

"Rachel Berry? Turn down a solo? Like that'll ever happen." Kurt replied amusedly.

They both began to laugh when Finn suddenly came outside. Rachel's face dropped immediately. He looked at her awkwardly. "Hi. I…uhmm…wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?"

Rachel turned to Kurt, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, sure why not."

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Kurt stated then went back inside to the reception.

When he got back inside the girl's had just begun Crazy In Love and everyone was on their feet. Blaine spotted him from the dance floor and signalled him over. After a few seconds Kurt began to really let himself go. He was having a blast dancing with Blaine and doing all sorts of goofy dances. He ended up dancing with him through all of the performances until it was their turn to sing. As he realised this his stomach slowly began to knot up. Blaine saw his sudden panic and grabbed his hand instinctively and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Kurt, we know this song back to front."

Kurt just nodded in response. If only he knew the real reason why Kurt was so nervous.

They got on stage and two technicians brought each of them a mike. Kurt took one last deep breath as the music began playing in the background.

Blaine began singing and Kurt responded as they'd practiced until they reached the point in the song when they sang _"I'll hold you close in my arms_." Blaine reached out and held his hand and turned towards him. They were no longer singing to the bride and groom but to each other. They reached the last verse and Kurt could hardly bear it.

_And yes...  
You'll be the only one!  
'Cause no one can deny;  
This love I have inside.  
And I'll give  
It all to you;  
My love,  
My Endless Love..._

Blaine's eyes were filled with so much emotion he looked as if he were on the brink of tears. Kurt also could feel the familiar prickle of tears behind his eyes. The crowd gave a rapturous applause but Kurt didn't even notice. He was just so heart broken. He missed being with Blaine. He LOVED Blaine and he always would. He was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was the one he wanted to grow old with. But the fact that he cheated on Kurt just made everything more complicated. If Blaine loved him, why did he cheat on him? Why? Kurt was sick and tired of it all. With tear filled eyes, he ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

_**Ps: Try listening to Endless love when you read that part to really get the feel of it. :D**_


End file.
